


A Is For Appearance

by kashmir



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/letter_love/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/letter_love/"></a><b>letter_love</b> challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Is For Appearance

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/letter_love/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/letter_love/)**letter_love** challenge.

He had never seen her look disheveled or mussed. Hair always just so, make-up carefully applied, clothes flowing and just so. Even when he and the crew had gotten into some of their stickier situations, Inara never seemed to break a sweat.

Slick, polished, coiffed.

So when she strolled into dinner one night, not a week after the whole Miranda business, wearing a pair of Kaylee's overalls tied 'round her waist and one of Zoe's button downs, Mal wasn't prepared for his reaction.

Tried to blame the heat and burning in his gut on the food. Blamed his uneasiness (that's what he was calling it, gorramit) on the fact that Inara never had a hair out of place before and seeing her with it all tied back and her make-up smudged just reminded him of how things had changed in the 'Verse.

He didn't have an explanation for escorting her all gentleman-like to her shuttle after dinner.

Not a one.


End file.
